Dahlia Cortez
Name: Dahlia Maria Cortez Age: 45 (Debut at 40) Status: Alive Race: Werewolf (Alpha strain) Family: Barbossa Cortez, Carla Montenegro (Parents), Maria, Damien, David, Ricardo (Siblings), Hector, Hiraldo (Cousins), Ezmeralda (Aunt), Cortez, Montenegro (Family), Javier Gadeiros (Son) Affiliations: Cortez Clan, Widow Pirates Occupation: Captain/Mistress of the Widow Pirates, Singer Birthday: Febuary 14 Aliases: Mistress Dahlia, Captain Dahlia, The Pirate Mistress, Queen of The Seas, The Widow Maker, The Widow Bounty: 8,160g Dahlia is a cousin of Hector, and Captain/Mistress of the Pirate ship The White Widow and its crew the Widow Pirates. As ruthless as she is beautiful, Dahlia is one of the most feared Pirates of the era. She was the main antagonist of The Pirate Mistress Arc, and has since been an occasional supporting antihero. Appearance From those who have seen her, and lived to tell, Dahlia has been called the most gorgeous woman to ever live, and perhaps rightfully so. Dahlia is raw sexuality incarnate. When encountered by Mynna and Arriana she had short, wavy, black hair. Afterwards, she has been seen with her hair now grown out much longer, reaching well passed her waist. She has striking emerald eyes, that seem to "pierce one's very soul". Like most members of her family, Dahlia is incredibly tall for a woman, standing at a towering 6'9. She shares the same dark skin, though it is much lighter than her siblings. She is also very large, and can easily be considered an amazonia. The first thing everyone notices about her, and is usually the last thing they ever see, is her bust and her butt. Dahlia is an extremely voluptuous woman, with exceptionally huge breasts. Even the beautiful Erykas has been called "petite" in comparison, and the sultry Zaya not being able to match her curves. She has long powerful, graceful legs. Dahlia has a small beauty mark beneath the left side of her lip that most women of the Montenegro bloodline have. Her make up always consists of emerald eyeshadow, and emerald painted nails. Dahlia ''always ''wears her spider brooch, which holds a beautiful emerald gem in the center. Dahlia has the tattoo of the Cortez Clan on the back of her right shoulder, and a trampstamp tattoo of her own jolly roger. After her encounter with Mynna, she now has a large scar all the way across her throat. Dahlia has an incredibly sultry voice, and she can reduce even hardened criminals to drooling mindless drones, following her every word like a lost puppy. Dahlia, like the rest of her clan, is fluent in spanish. Personality Dahlia is a difficult character to fully understand. She can be, and has been shown displaying psychopathic mindsets, is extremely prone to violence towards males, and can more often than not be described as a grizzled, hardened veteran pirate of the seas. Dahlia takes what she wants, when she wants it, and lets nothing get in her way. However, she has been rarely seen showing genuine compassion and gentleness. It is known worldwide that Dahlia has no love for men. She has great contempt for all males, and despite her lifestyle, she does not label herself a lesbian. As she puts it, "No male is worthy of her." Dahlia displays great brutality towards males, with only a few men on her ship not serving as slaves, slaves who are treated extremely badly by both her and the crew. However, one could argue, that the reason Dahlia behaves in such a way towards men is because she is suffering from both post traumatic stress disorder because of her horrible past, and a broken heart that will never heal. She is an extremely vengeful person, and will never let someone get away with crossing her, no matter what it takes. It is because of this, and her notoriety of violence towards men, and her kidnapping of women, that Dahlia is one of the most feared pirates of the era. Dahlia has shown true caring towards a very select few individuals. She holds her aunt Ezmeralda in the highest respect, she has full trust in her strongest fighters, The Black Widows, and treats Ziggy drastically far better than other men. Dahlia as a girl was a very warm person, with a large heart. She was compassionate, kind, and was always seen smiling. This all changed during her teenage years, a time she ''never ''talks about. Despite all of this, Dahlia has been shown with having her moral compass pointing in the right direction on certain issues. For starters, any girls who are brought to her that are underage, she punishes the crew member who brought them very harshly, and returns the girl to her family along with an entire chest full of gold. If a virgin is brought forth, Dahlia outright kills her crew member who brought her, and returns the girl home herself. As infamously known for her violence and coldness, is Dahlia's sexuality. Dahlia has an insatiable sex drive, she never tires, and has been known to wear out her entire crew and still left wanting more. There is a darker side to this, however. Dahlia's sexuality is more infamous for her sadistic and tyrannical tendencies. Dahlia can, and does, engage in forced acts with both new recruits and trusted members of her crew (although the latter have long since come to enjoy it). Recruitment into her crew is hardly, if ever, willingly. Girls and women are kidnapped, and most often drugged with White Widow Venom, giving them an addiction to Dahlia herself. After just a couple days, they would gladly give their lives for Dahlia, becoming mindlessly and violently in love with her. Abilities & Powers Like most members of her family, Dahlia possesses immense physical strength. She is extremely strong, and uses her powerful legs to deliver devastating kicks. These kicks are powerful enough to the point where she has been known to break bones, including skulls, and destroy rocks. She has even kicked her enemies' heads clean off their shoulders. Dahlia is of the Alpha Strain, she is also a rare case of Natural Selection. Dahlia holds immense power in her werewolf form, with her raw prowess rivaling the Berserker Strain. However, Dahlia actually has a tremendous fear of her werewolf form, either causing or because of having no control over it whatsoever. She is as uncontrollable and vicious as a Feral Strain, and as such, whenever she feels a change onset, she orders her most trusted crew members to lock her in her quarters less she destroys the entire ship and everyone onboard. Being a Cortez, Dahlia also, by default, is an infamous Pirate. Like all Cortez Captains, Dahlia's mere name is enough to silence a room, and she is one of the most wanted pirates to ever live. She is so dangerous, that just her mere presence on an island, caused a full evacuation, and the entire island's armed forces engaged her crew, and were soundly defeated. She can claim islands and waters as her own personal territory. Dahlia's crew strength is worthy of sailing under a Cortez, and she has some of the most dangerous female pirates known under her command, only further showing the extent of her power. One of Dahlia's most notable powers, is her possession of the venom of the White Widow spider. Raw, this venom is among the most deadly poisons in the entire world. However, when properly processed (which is an extremely complex task), it becomes the world's most powerful aphrodisiac. One, tiny whiff of this is strong enough to last an entire week. While under it's effects, people see Dahlia almost as a Goddess, and worship her every word and step, and love her to the point of insanity. With this, Dahlia can seduce and enslave any person she desires. However, the White Widow venom is only an added bonus. Dahlia hardly has a real need for it, a she can ''easily ''seduce anyone with just her looks alone. A simple smile, and a wink, and Dahlia can forever imprison even a hardened criminal's heart. The extent of this if she used her body, is truly immesurable. Dahlia has a brain to match her body. She is extremely intelligent and cunning, capable of planning out schemes that take years to fulfill. She can be very calculating, seeing things on a very long spectrum. A rare known fact, despite her sexual voice (or perhaps because of it), Dahlia is an incredible singer, and occasionally performs with a few members of her crew for the rest. Before she became a pirate, as a young girl Dahlia loved to sing, and was heralded as a prodigy. She has performed for public audiences in cities only twice, her career willingly being cast aside as she robbed everyone in the audience at gunpoint the second time around. Relationships Crew Ziggy Ziggy is surprisingly the first mate aboard The White Widow. He seems to be the only male in the entire world that Dahlia actually trusts, and he has been seen speaking to her in a very casual and friendly tone. She is, however, not above physically abusing him from time to time. The Black Widows The Black Widows are the elite, most powerful, and most beautiful members of Dahlia's crew. Most of them are veteran crew members, having served Dahlia since the very beginning of her time as a pirate. These women are never abused, insulted, or otherwise treated badly by Dahlia, and they share very strong trust. They are among her favorites sexually, and have reign to do as they wish to the rest of the crew. Main Crew Dahlia's relationship with her crew is one of absolute submission. Each and every single woman onboard her ship would give their life for her without a second's hesitation, and every single one of them is madly in love with their captain/mistress. While most new recruits are initiated in what she calls "A baptism of pleasure", those who have earned her spite, are broken in without the White Widow venom, for however long it takes for their mind to break. After roughly a month after intitiation, crew members willingly devote their entire lives and their very beings to Dahlia's name. They worship as their Goddess, as well as Captain and Mistress. Cortez Clan Dahlia, like the rest of her family, has constantly battled and even killed one another. Dahlia herself has slain one of her uncles, and even all three of her brothers. However, the latter was out of vengeance (even still, one of those was in cold blood) , while the former was simply pirate's code. Dahlia holds a particular grudge against Hector and Hiraldo, though it is yet to be revealed why. Hiraldo was even held prisoner aboard The White Widow for over 5 years, and was treated equally badly as the male slaves onboard, even with his injuries. Ironically, Dahlia holds Ezmeralda, the mother of the two, in extremely high regards. Since Dahlia's mother played a part in her abusive earlier years, Dahlia considers her aunt her true mother, and treats her as such. The feeling is mutual, with Ezmeralda always treaing Dahlia as her own daughter, and is the only one who calls her Maria. The person in her family who made Dahlia the happiest by far was her older sister Maria. The two endured countless atrocities in their teenage years together, and Maria was her only source of love and comfort. The death of Maria left Dahlia broken and unstable, and is a wound she has never let heal. Mynna While at first seen as nothing but another sex slave, and potential crew member, Mynna did what nobody had done in over twenty years. Dahlia fell in love with Mynna. She had every intention of never letting her leave her side, and was even going to make Mynna her right hand aboard the ship. However, Mynna escaped along with Kursed, and destroyed most of the ship in the process. Mynna thought she killed Dahlia that fateful night, but the pirate mistress survived, at the cost that Mynna's attack turned her into a werewolf. Dahlia now has a deep, violent grudge against Mynna. Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Arriana Although Kursed was captured and sent board The White Widow along with Mynna, no interaction was seen between her and Dahlia. Dahlia drugged and raped Kursed like everyone else, but even when not drugged, Kursed said she didn't mind any of it in the least. Son On the Mother's Day Special, there was a surprising and shocking final scene. It was none other than Dahlia. This has caused much speculation as to whether or not the Widow had a child or not, although it was strongly implied she does. Not a single person alive knows of this, although Cruz has figured it out. All that is known is that Dahlia left him in one of the farthest islands in the southern seas, far away from Cortez ruled waters. Her relationship with him is unknown, as it is very possible the two have never even met after his birth. It was revealed that her child is a boy, now a man. His name is Javier Dageiros, and while it is yet to be explicitly stated he is indeed Dahlia's son, it is virtually impossible for him not to be considering the extrodinary resemblence he has to the feared Pirate Mistress. Lucifer At some point in the past, Lucifer and Dahlia apparently had a drunken one night stand. Whether this is true or not remains to be confirmed. However, the exiled prince harbors a very deep fear of the pirate mistress, and she holds the distinction of being the only thing in the world Lucifer is actually truly afraid of. History Childhood Dahlia was born the youngest of five children, their parents Barbossa and Carla Cortez. Not much is known about her childhood except even from a very young age, Dahlia was a prodigy. The girl possessed an amazing singing voice, and rare musical talent. She was also an extraordinarily bright girl, highly intelligent, yet always humble and kind. Dahlia's parents didn't want the girl to live the life of their clan, and sheltered her from the violent, cruel ways of pirate warfare that the clan was known for. Dahlia was always with her older sister Maria, who was trith her best friend, vocal coach, and duet partner. Dahlia would sing, and Maria would play the piano alongside her. The two would go on to become quite the popular show on their home island, and people would travel from all over the world to see them perform. As Dahlia grew older, entering her teenage years, she soon developed into an exotic beauty. She was offered marriages from countless families on the island, but she always politely declined. With both her beauty and her musical skills growing daily now, Dahlia soon became the jewel of the entire island, and her parents and sister could not be more proud. Her future was a golden light before her, and all was well in her life. The two eldest of Dahlia's brothers, however, were not so proud of their sister... The Maneater Dahlia could never forget her past, and she found herself incapatible of trusting men. Any who tried to approach her was more often than not beaten down, if not outright killed. Because of her divine looks, she was approached by many, and as such, left many, many bodies in her wake. She quickly became a wanted criminal, and men began to tremble at the mention of her name. Rise of The Pirate Mistress Dahlia would return to the Isla De Cortez, and embraced the life of her family. It was here she met Ziggy Cruz, and although she was ''extremely ''hostile at first, he gradually gained her trust, especially after her tia Ezmeralda put in a good word for him. She would go on to recruit some of the most powerful, and beautiful, female fighters her family's land had to offer. Dahlia finally came to terms with her past, and she set the ship that she spent so many years of her life on ablaze, letting it perish to the depths of the sea, along with any and all ties to her past life. Her tia would rightfully give Dahlia her father's own ship, The White Widow, and thus, began Dahlia's new life as The Pirate Mistress. Absolution Arc Dahlia was the main character of the Absolution Arc, which saw the climax in her quest for vengeance upon her brothers. With the aid of Tara Anders, who was at the time working for her in bargain for Price's life, she infiltrated the island where Damien ruled as a Duke. After killing Ricardo, Dahlia ascended to the top of the tower where Damien was seduced by Tara. After a showdown that nearly left Anders comatose, Dahlia brutally slew her eldest brother, her face and body splattering with his blood, and she then fell to her knees, relishing every second. Afterwards, she was seen at the grave of Maria, with her aunt Ezmeralda. Dahlia pondered her emotions, uncertain what to do with her life now. After some reassurance from her aunt, she declared her she would continue doing what she did best, unleashing havoc upon the seas. Trivia Dahlia's ship The White Widow, is clearly a referance to the Black Widow spider, as is her behavior. Black Widow females are known to kill their mating partners, and Dahlia herself mercilessly kills most males who cross her path. Zylo has said that if Dahlia was to have a theme song, it would be Selena's "Si Una Vez". Dahlia's appearance is based in part somewhat on Esmeralda from Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, a character whom CoCreator Zylo had a crush on in his childhood. Dahlia has the largest breasts in the story. Dahlia is a known occasional user of the drug Stardust. Category:People Category:Antagonists Category:Werewolf Category:Antihero Category:Alive Category:Pirate Category:Main Antagonist